Promesas cumplidas
by lixy-chan
Summary: Naruto ha cumplido su promesa pero, ¿y sus sueños? Definitivamente, también. (NaruSaku/SasuKarin.) ¡Capitulo 4 Up!
1. I: Promesas cumplidas

**Promesas cumplidas (Finale)**

Capitulo I.

_Promesas cumplidas._

* * *

><p>Ambos ninjas se encontraban recostados, semi-inconscientes. Habían llegado al límite y terminaron perdiendo uno de sus brazos. Naruto sonreía, Sasuke también. No importaba cuan desangrados estuvieran, ni que la muerte les rondara a cada minuto, porque lo cierto era que ya ni con ello cargaban.<p>

Habían perdido, ganando así con ello: Paz. Si, en efecto, ni Sasuke cargaba con venganza, ni Naruto con culpa o soledad. Sakura había llegado hasta ellos y los había curado, a pesar de no ser capaz de regenerar sus brazos, ya no estaban en peligro de muerte.

Los tres integrantes del equipo siete sonrieron, y Sakura se abalanzó hacía ellos en un feroz y fuerte abrazo. Lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, y Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no unírsele a su llanto, también. Kakashi los observaba con una sonrisa de alivio y sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad extrema que, quizás, nunca había demostrado.

El equipo siete ya no cargaba con culpas, ni miedos, ni venganzas, ni promesas sin cumplir. Aunque para Naruto, aún faltaba por cumplir un par de sueños y promesas.

Pasó apenas una semana. Semana en la que todo ninja y civil trabajaba duro por poner en pie a Konoha, nuevamente. Todos trabajan como uno solo, y Naruto había cumplido su promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Al principió todo había sido un vocifero, y estaban tan ocupados que ninguno de los integrantes de Taka, pudo hablar, demasiado, de lo sucedido. Aunque, para ser honestos, no hacía falta.

El rubio caminaba por las calles transitadas de Konoha debido al trabajo de reconstrucción. Hace apenas una semana que Sasuke había regresado y había sido perdonado por ayudar en la guerra y detener el tsukuyomi infinito. No estaban dispuestos a dejarle vivir en Konoha, pero la dura intervención de Naruto había sido capaz de convencer a quienes se opusieran en traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Así que se encontraba taciturno, caminando. Ya había sido capaz de traerle de vuelta a Sasuke a Sakura. ¿Y ahora?

Preguntas comenzaron a golpear su cabeza.

¿Ella decidiría quedarse con el Uchiha?

¿Olvidaría los momentos buenos y difíciles que pasaron juntos?

Naruto paró en seco su caminata. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, negando. No podía ser así, no después de todo lo que Sasuke le había echo pasar. Aunque al final le perdonara, no podía ser capaz… ¿cierto?

¡No! Volvió a negar, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sakura ya no era la misma chiquilla de doce años que estaba enamorada inmaduramente de Sasuke. No. Sakura ya no era una niña inmadura, o aquella chica que lo amaba sin importar que. Y, el mismo fue capaz de ver su evolución. No. Sakura no podría hacerle eso.

Dio un pesado y largo suspiro que terminó por disipar sus dudas. No podía ser así de egoísta con su compañera. Si ella decidía hacer su vida con Sasuke, el la respetaría, porque para el lo mas importante era su felicidad… aunque por ello el perdiera la suya.

Esta vez negó con más fuerza. ¡No! Se dijo a si mismo. No podía rendirse con _su_ Sakura-chan. Si algo tenía aquel chico rubio, era que no se retractaba de su palabra, y el había sido muy claro al decir que, en cuanto trajera de regreso al Uchiha, el declararía sus sentimientos. ¡Dios, no ahora! No se podía rendir, no sin antes haberlo dicho y dado todo.

Así que dio un paso al frente, y a varios metros de distancia se encontraba Sakura. Así, tan bella, con sus cabellos ondeando por el viento lentamente. Ella le sonrió y el supo que su promesa había sido cumplida.

Naruto caminó lentamente hasta ella, y ella le imitó. Se tenían frente a frente, y ya era hora de decírselo… _¿Pero como?_ Las palabras no salían de su boca, se había quedado sin habla. Y Sakura le miró confundida.

—Naruto, ¿A dónde ibas? — preguntó, sin darle importancia a la actitud de su joven amigo. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer Rammen? — le invitó con toda inocencia. Sakura, por su parte, sonrió un poco.

—Lo siento, debo ayudar a Tsunade-sama con el papeleo de Hokage… ¿Quizás mas tarde? — y dicho esto se marchó a paso veloz, agitando una mano a modo de despedida. Lo cierto es que iba apresurada, Tsunade podía ser un verdadero ogro cuando no estaba de humor.

Naruto la observó marcharse rápidamente y desaparecer por una de las esquinas. Su mirada se oscureció. ¿Acaso eso había sido un rechazo?

_No. _

Volvió a negar. Había sido un '_quizás mas tarde_', lo que significaba que no lo había rechazado como antes… cuando pensaba en Sasuke. Más, aún así, su corazón dolía un poco.. _solo un poco_. Estaba bien, aun tenía un par de intentos mas, no se rendiría tan fácil con la única mujer que había y seguía queriendo.

Siguió su andar hasta toparse con Sasuke. Este le sonrió levemente, y Naruto se acercó hasta el. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras últimamente. Quizás un '_Te veré luego_', o, '_Evita a la vieja_'. Nada mas, pero ahora que estaba su amigo en la aldea, podría regenerar y fortalecer aquellos lazos que los unían con todo el equipo siete.

Taka había regresado junto con Sasuke, y para Naruto había sido una sorpresa enterarse que Sasuke tenía aun más lazos. No se suponía que sintiera celos, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Solo que aquellos chicos parecían comprenderlo mejor de lo que alguna vez Kakashi o Sakura hicieron o intentaron. En especial aquella chica pelirroja con gafas. Se notaba en su mirada, el sentimiento que ella sentía por aquel chico: Sasuke. Ella le quería.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unas horas de estar en compañía de Sasuke, Naruto optó por ir al monte Hokage. Se sentía en paz consigo mismo en ese lugar. Y que mejor que observar como la devastación que dejó la guerra, ahora comenzaba a ser, nuevamente, belleza.<p>

A lo alto pudo divisar a la gente parecer hormigas por la altura en la que se encontraba. Ellos iban y venían, trayendo y llevando piezas, papeles, cobijas para quienes quedaron sin vivienda. Todos estaban ayudando, y el estaba feliz por ello.

Se quedó contemplando, lo que pareció ser, un largo tiempo, la puesta del sol, y fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien llegar detrás de el.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Esa voz…

Naruto giró su cuerpo lentamente, y se encontró con una sonriente Sakura que le observaba tranquila. Sus manos detrás de ella, en un gesto que le pareció tierno a Naruto.

—Sakura-chan— musitó el chico, casi inaudible.

—Ahora entiendo porque te encanta pasar el tiempo aquí arriba —dijo la joven al encontrar a su compañero en un estado nefelibato.

¿Y bien?, ¿Ya debía decirlo?... ¿Sin mas?

Naruto infló su pecho con valentía, decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, por fin. Ya no importaba lo demás, estaba seguro que no podría ser tan mala cualquier respuesta que recibiera.

—Sakura-chan. — habló con aparente seguridad. — Yo…

La voz de Naruto se descompuso debido al nerviosismo. Su pecho se desinfló cual globo, e inclusive el mismo, pareció escuchar el sonido de un globo desinflarse dentro de su pecho. Sakura lo miró confundida, esperando.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, y lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

—Naruto, ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó Haruno, ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver mejor el semblante de su amigo.

—Sakura-chan… yo… lo cierto es que — alzó su rostro hasta mantenerle la mirada a su curiosa amiga. — ¡Yo te amo!

Sakura sintió un impacto golpearla en todo su cuerpo, y se sintió flaquear. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder debido a la impresión. Sus manos temblaron y las tuvo que mover delante de su pecho para quitar aquel temblor y hormigueo.

Intento profesar palabra alguna. Lo único que salió de su boca fueron titubeos y susurros.

—N-Naruto…

Bien, quizás ya lo sabía.

Sabía que su amigo gustaba de ella por la forma en que se dirigía solamente a su persona. Y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento pero, justo ahora, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar. _¡¿Qué debía hacer?! _

Un largo silencio perduró. Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Naruto tomó aquel silencio como un claro y cruel rechazo por parte de su amiga. Suspiró derrotado… ¿Se estaba dando por vencido?

_Si. _

_¿Si?_

El no podía obligarle a quererle.

Le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica, y sus parpados se movieron una y otra vez, evitando cualquier indicio de lágrimas. — Ya veo… — . Naruto se giró, le dio la espalda. — Lo intenté, Sakura-chan… — _Juro que luché._ Y cuando estaba a punto de irse, una mano lo tomó del brazo, fuertemente.

— ¿... Sakura-chan…?— inquirió confuso, el rubio.

Sakura le observaba con extrema felicidad reflejada en sus ojos. Una sonrisa iluminó, nuevamente, el corazón de Naruto. Sus ojos dijeron todo. Los jade de ella, martillaban en Naruto, como si de un taladro se tratase, su corazón latía con mas fuerza y rapidez. Mientras los azules de el, daban calor y felicidad a todo su ser.

Naruto le encaró, aún confuso. ¿Y ahora, que debía sentir?, ¿Ilusión? Porque ese sentimiento le fue inevitable.

Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura fuertemente, en un acto sorpresivo. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Se puso en puntitas para lograr lo anterior, y lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a enmarar de sus ojos.

Naruto alzó levemente sus brazos, incapaz de corresponder el abrazo, debido al shock e impresión.

El rojo violó sus mejillas.

El corazón de Sakura había amenazado con estallar en el momento en el que Naruto había declarado sus sentimientos. Y ella comenzaba a comprenderlo mejor. ¡Aquello la ponía feliz a sobre manera!

De hecho, aquella felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, era por mucho, la más grata y enorme que había sentido en ningún momento de su vida.

Había decidido, en menos de un minuto, lo que quería de su vida. De su presente, y su futuro, ya sabiendo que, aquel rubio al que ahora envolvía en un ameno abrazo, también era parte de su pasado, en todo momento. Lo quería a el en su vida. No como un amigo, o hermano. Ya no podía fingir verlo de esa manera… no más. Lo quería a su lado, en su vida, como el amor más puro, bello, y fuerte de su vida.

No imaginaba un día en el que Naruto no le dedicara aquella mirada de tonto, enamorado.

No imaginaba un solo día en el que el chico no la llamase _Sakura-chan_ mientras le invitaba a comer rammen.

No.

No imaginaba su vida sin el.

Naruto comenzó, tembloroso, a devolverle aquel gesto. Incapaz de formular una explicación, aunque su corazón ya lo dictaba a mano y escrito.

El tiempo pareció trascurrir lentamente para aquellos dos, que no prestaron atención cuando el sol ya se escondía. Se separaron al cabo de interminables minutos.

La chaqueta de Naruto, mojada de lágrimas.

Sakura ignoró el ardor en sus ojos, o las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. No borró su sonrisa en ningún momento.

Naruto la observó. — ¿Sakura-chan… tú?—. y esperó.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo. Se restregó los ojos un par de segundos, antes de fijar su mirada en el horizonte, y después, posarla nuevamente en Naruto.

—Bien, también te amo. — se encogió de hombros.

Los sentimientos de Naruto estaban a flor de piel. Ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, solo sus miradas hablando. Y entonces, esta vez, fue Naruto quien se abalanzó hacía Sakura. La tomó por los hombros y la abrazó con felicidad desbordante. Sakura le imitó ipso facto.

Ambos se abrazaron.

Los delgados pero fuertes brazos de ella, le acariciaron la espalda, mientras un cosquilleo sacudió a ambos. Su desesperación se hizo evidente, mas la de cierto rubio parecía notarse a cientos de metros de distancia. Y no se separaron, no en un largo tiempo.

Después, con las mejillas sonrojadas, unieron sus labios en un tierno y primer beso.

Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, mientras el la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura. Ella se puso en puntitas nuevamente, y el beso se prolongó durante largos y eternos segundos.

Sus ojos cerrados, debido a la intensidad del sentimiento.

¡Cuan significado tenía aquel primer beso!

Las piernas de Sakura flaquearon, mas Naruto no la soltó en ningún momento o instante.

Al separar sus bocas, ambos sonrieron. Sus respiraciones chocaron y Sakura se alejó un par de pasos de Naruto, y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de si misma, en su espalda baja.

—Te veo mañana. — dijo con felicidad adornando cada vocal, cada letra y palabra. Luego comenzó a trotar por las escaleras. A lo lejos, Sakura se giró hacía el, y gritó: — ¡Espero ansiosa ese rammen! — y siguió su andar.

Naruto la perdió de vista. Y su cuerpo entero tembló de felicidad.

Dio un brinco de victoria, y sus ojos derramaron dos lágrimas humorísticas, de felicidad.

Alzó ambos brazos al cielo y dijo al viento. — Mamá, he cumplido con lo que has dicho. —. Aquella decisión fue, de lejos, la mas desbordante, amena, ¡Con excesiva felicidad! Que hubiese tenido nunca. Y dicho esto, corrió hasta su departamento.

En el camino encontró a Sasuke… con Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final capitulo I:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Acá, Lixy. Les traigo un nuevo fic, aunque la idea no fue mía, sino de un chico bastante creativo de un grupo NaruSaku, <em>_David Sangalle Fabian__. Mimi Reyes fue quien nos compartió la historia, y yo quedé encantada. Por lo que le pedí hacerlo fic, y entonces me ofrecí a ayudarle, hasta __terminar __haciéndolo __en conjunto. (?)_

_Si, este capi fue escrito por mi, y Mimi ha estado revisando, ¡Sin mencionar que estuve seca para el titulo! jaja _

_Sin mas, espero le guste. Para mi este es un mejor final que el que fue publicado oficialmente, pero tengo en claro que el NaruSaku ni el SasuKarin se dieron, __así __que espero y no vengan antis, puesto que para esto es ff, ¡Para escribir cosas ficticias que no pasaron! _

_Sin mas, me despido. _

_David Sangalle Fabian._

_Mimi Reyes. _

_Lixy-Chan (2014)_


	2. II: Propuestas

**Promesas cumplidas (Finale)**

Capitulo II

_Propuesta._

* * *

><p>Sasuke tenía una inquietud bastante curiosa que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace tiempo, la cual tenía nombre: Karin.<p>

Ya le había pedido perdón por tratar de asesinarla, cosa muy rara para el Uchiha, ya que el jamás se disculpaba por algo que hiciera, solo lo había hecho dos veces. La primera con ella y la segunda con Sakura, pero con Sakura fue más por el compañerismo y los viejos recuerdos que tenían como equipo 7, mas con Karin fue algo más… esa disculpa implicaba algo más.

Aun la necesitaba.

Él sabía que ella siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba, a pesar de su carácter y la forma en que lo trataba a veces, diciéndole sus verdades como "_idiota_" o "_imbécil_", se preocupaba por él, de eso estaba seguro. Juugo se lo había dicho después de la guerra, como ella hizo lo que pudo para llegar a tiempo junto a él cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte, o como despertó aquel poder… Ella estaba con él a pesar de lo que era, y él la había elegido porque… ¿Por qué la había elegido para ser parte de su equipo? ¿Por su habilidad de rastreo y curación? ¿Por qué aguantaba su forma de ser?

_¿Por qué no la trataba igual o peor que como trató a Sakura hace tiempo?_ Él no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que la había elegido, como Obito dijo una vez; "_como su favorita_".

En fin, Sasuke no era de los hombres que se hacía rollos con lo que sentía, él era directo y decía las cosas como eran. El necesitaba restaurar su clan y para eso ocupaba una mujer. Ya había evaluado sus opciones, y Sakura estaba rotundamente descartada, el motivo: su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Y ya le había hecho mucho daño a Naruto como para rematarlo con que él mostrara interés en su antigua compañera, aparte que ese interés no existía, no al menos como pareja.

También estaba Ino, ella seguía mostrando algo de interés por él, casi nulo o extinto, pero era demasiado escandalosa y hostigosa, aparte que no le atraía en lo más mínimo, a pesar que ella era algo asó como la top model de Konoha (o al menos así se sentía).

Y por ultimo estaba Karin, también era escandalosa y hostigosa pero solo de a ratos, y existía un lazo y conocimiento mas, el cual era que ya había convivido con ella bastante tiempo, así que se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

La ganadora había sido Karin, a decisión de Sasuke. Lo único que faltaba era que ella aceptara; lo cual no podría estar un cien por ciento seguro ya que con lo que sabía de la pelirroja, nunca estaba seguro como iba a reaccionar y menos al decirle que la quería para restaurar su clan.

¡Maldición! necesitaba un consejo… — Hey Sasuke!—esa voz era inconfundible para él, como caído del cielo se había topado a Naruto. Sasuke volteo y lo saludó con su singular monosílabo: —Hmp

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? — preguntó el rubio

—Pensando— contestó Sasuke.

—Ahh… ¿Que tal si vamos a comer ramen? Ahí podemos platicar ¿Te parece? — le dijo con su singular sonrisa de bobo

— ¿Por qué no invitas a Sakura en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo? — contesto Sasuke con otra pregunta.

—Ya lo hice, pero al parecer está demasiado ocupada ahorita. — dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

Sasuke notó la decepción en su amigo y pensó que Sakura era muy ingrata con el rubio… Tal vez si estaba realmente ocupada o solo quería evitar al rubio, no lo sabía, y tampoco sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, así que lo único que podía hacer por él era acompañarlo…

—De acuerdo, vamos un rato. — musitó con supuesto cansancio y desinterés.

Caminaron hacia el puesto de ramen y pidieron su orden, a mitad de comida Sasuke recordó que necesitaba un consejo, claro que no le iba a dar grandes detalles a Naruto si no jamás se lo quitaría de encima… — ¿Entonces no has sido capaz de confesarle a Sakura lo que sientes por ella? — preguntó el moreno

— ¿A qué viene ese tema tan de repente? — preguntó el rubio un poco sorprendido y algo sonrojado

—Porque ella no acepto a salir contigo, o tal vez ya se lo dijiste y está tratando de evitarte. — contestó el Uchiha con algo de burla en su tono de voz

—No, no le he dicho nada, pero te aseguro que se lo diré lo más pronto posible… Bueno, en cuanto la vea jejeje. — dijo Naruto con el mismo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, y algo de seguridad, luego se quedó callado con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Sasuke sabía que su amigo tenía miedo a que Sakura le respondiera que seguía enamorada de él…. —Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo. — dijo de repente el Uchiha, como si adivinara los pensamientos del rubio. Al menos podría darle algo de seguridad a su amigo

—Lo sé. — respondió

—¿… Puedo preguntar como piensas decirle? — con esa pregunta el moreno trataría de sacar alguna idea que le sirviera a él para hablar con Karin.

— ¿Ah?... pensaba decírselo directo, sin rodeos. He esperado tanto tiempo que será mejor no darle vuelta al asunto. — dijo con una enorme sonrisa el Uzumaki.

_"__Esto no me sirve de nada"_. – pensó el Uchiha. Si él podría decirle a Karin directo, que planeaba restaurar su clan y que quería que ella participara en ello, así como Naruto sería directo diciéndole a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, la única diferencia era que Naruto hablaba de amor hacia la pelirosa, y él no sentía eso por la peliroja…al menos eso se repetía mentalmente…

No sabía como se sentía amar a alguien de esa forma, y tampoco quería perder el tiempo descubriéndolo.

Después de la comida ambos chicos se fueron por rumbos diferentes.

Al cabo de cinco minutos de estar caminando hacia el monte de los Hokages, Naruto paró en seco y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, y la curiosidad hizo su acto de presencia. — ¿Por qué Sasuke me habrá preguntado como le diría a Sakura-chan mis sentimientos hacia ella? Que raro, no son cosas que a el le interesen… después le preguntaré. — y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Sasuke se dedicó a buscar a Karin. Sé lo propondría sin rodeos, ya se había cansado de pensar en una forma mas sutil, así no era él ¡Sasuke Uchiha no era <em>sutil<em>!

La vio en las afueras de una tienda de ropa viendo el aparador. No sabía que a ella le interesasen esas cosas tan femeninas, sabía que la chica era coqueta, y que incluso abusaba de las propiedades olorosas de los perfumes, pero incluso jamás divisó un atisbo de maquillaje en su rostro, ni intentó cambiar de atuendo. Suspiró con supuesta molestia y se acercó a ella.

—Karin. — ella escucho su nombre proveniente de aquella voz que tanto le gustaba.

Lo había sentido inclusive antes de que se acercara en su dirección, y podía sentir la fluidez de su Chakra… ¿nervioso?... No, Sasuke Uchiha nunca estaba nervioso, tal vez era imaginación suya.

—Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo, Sasuke? — Preguntó la pelirroja con una mano en la cintura. Había optado por mantener un perfil orgulloso frente a el, y lo intentaba, ¡Vaya que era difícil!

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó el moreno.

Karin sintió, por un momento, enloquecer. ¿Hablar? ¡¿Qué le diría?! Estúpido Sasuke Uchiha y su misterio.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. — dijo la chica, y comenzó a caminar a lado de Sasuke.

Después de un rato de caminar juntos Karin ya se estaba desesperando, ya que el moreno no le había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo. En cuanto a Sasuke, aun pensaba como decirle, y aunque estaba decidido a hacerlo a secas y sin rodeos, sentía un pequeño temor a su reacción, y es que la chica era impredecible en muchos sentidos.

— ¿Me vas a decir, o piensas quedarte mudo como hasta ahorita? — preguntó la Uzumaki con desesperación.

Es ahora o nunca, pensó Sasuke. —Pienso restaurar mi clan y quiero que tu seas parte de eso… te necesito. — dijo sin rodeos el Uchiha, y entonces un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas. Uno casi invisible.

Karin estaba en shock, realmente en shock y roja tanto como su cabello. No se esperaba eso. De hecho, esperaba cualquier cosa de Sasuke pero eso, jamás.

No sabia como responder a eso, claro que tener la atención del menor de los Uchiha era algo que ella había querido desde que se conocieron, pero eso no implicaba que iba a saltar y gritar "_SI ACEPTO_" como loca fangirl, aunque eso era demasiado factible, también. Pero por otro lado estaba su orgullo. Su muy aplastado, resquebrajado pero latente orgullo. No, ella no le mostraría que realmente lo quería, no cuando ella no estaba segura de lo que el realmente sentía.

— ¿Hablas de… casarnos y esas cosas cursis de novela? — preguntó con todo el valor que acababa de reunir la pelirroja.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar ante su pregunta. —Si, hablo de casarnos, pero no de esas cosas cursis de novela, seria solo un casamiento _sin amor_, ya lo dije, solo para restaurar mi clan. — concluyó el chico con su típica frialdad desbordante y su rostro indescifrable. Eso desilusionó a la pelirroja,

_"__El solo quiere usarme, como siempre lo ha hecho_". Pensó. — ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar algo como eso? — le contestó con altanería.

—No estoy asegurando que contestarás un sí, solo te estoy diciendo mi propuesta. — dijo. — Solo tienes que contestar _si_ o _no_, y en caso de que rechaces mi propuesta solo tendré que encontrar otra candidata…— miró por el rabillo del ojo. —Pero si te elegí es por ciertas razones que no pienso discutir contigo, así que dime tu respuesta. — finalizó.

_"__Tan directo y sin tacto, tan típico de ti Uchiha_", pensó la chica.

Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, luego puso ambas manos sobre su pecho. — Lo pensaré, dame un día, mañana te daré tu respuesta. — contestó ella levantando la barbilla para parecer mas segura.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su hogar temporal. A Sasuke le pareció algo justo que se tomara su tiempo para pensarlo, por eso la dejo marchar sin decir nada, pero al dar media vuelta para dirigirse al barrio Uchiha vio a Naruto quien le sonreía estúpidamente, según Sasuke.

—Ahora entiendo la plática de la tarde, teme. — dijo su rubio amigo con una sonrisa zorruna. —Creo que tenemos que platicar de algunas cosas, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

_"__Demonios_", pensó Sasuke. Ahora si no había nada que le salvara del idiota de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final capitulo II:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mimi: E<em>_ste es el segundo cap de nuestro fic y es el primero que escribo en mi vida. Espero que les guste, y si tienen opiniones mucho mejor, para seguir mejorando mi escritura._

_Lixy: ¡Hermosssssoooo! ¿A que el SasuKarin es candente, verdad? Mimi, ¡Eres grande! Aquí está el capitulo dos, y la verdad que está sensacional, ¡Y mas porque es SasuKarin! Jaja _

_Espero les guste tanto como a mi, o a Mimi, que por cierto, fue ella quien lo escribió, yo nada mas anduve de 'fisgona' agregando detalles y de beta (según jaja)... (?) _

_Sin más, me despido._

_David Sangalle Fabian._

_Mimi Reyes. _

_Lixy-Chan (2014)_


	3. III: Uzumakis

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Promesas cumplidas.**

Capitulo III

_¡Uzumakis!_

* * *

><p>—Ya llegué. — avisó Karin mientras subía las escaleras.<p>

—¿Crees que es motel? — reclamó Sakura desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación. — No puedes marcharte sin avisar… — cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Karin sonrió con sorna.

—No es de tu incumbencia, rosita. — soltó tajante.

—Para empezar, me llamo Sakura, ¿oíste bien? Sa-ku-ra. — deletreó como si fuese una maestra de kínder y ella —Karin— una niña de lento aprendizaje.

—Como digas, rosita. Estaba ocupada.

—Lo menos que espero como agradecimiento por dejarte quedar en mi casa es una disculpa.

Y si, mil veces si, Karin exasperaba a Sakura a sobremanera. La joven de cabello rojo soltó una carcajada. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¡Deja de reírte! — amenazó Sakura con puño en alto. — Despertarás a mis padres.

Karin paró, colocó una mano sobre su cadera, luego observó a Sakura como si bromeara por aquello de la disculpa. Ah, no, Sakura no bromeaba.

—No me disculparé, en cualquier momento puedo irme, no necesito tu caridad. — dicho esto esquivó a Sakura y entró a la habitación que compartían ambas.

—Que testaruda. – musitó Sakura. —No es caridad, Karin. — la otra bufó.

Y es que Tsunade dejaría quedar a Taka en Konoha, mas no les daría un techo donde quedarse. Sasuke bien pudo ofrecer su casa, pero Karin sería la única mujer con ellos, por lo que sorprendentemente Sakura se ofreció a custodiar a Karin en _su_ casa. La pelirroja abría negado tajante aquellas muestras de solidaridad por parte de Sakura, en ese entonces. Pero cayó en cuenta en que ni Sasuke ni Suigetsu ni Juugo, mostraban señales de querer ayudarla a librarse de _ese mal. _

Karin la ignoró y se tiró sobre el colchón. Sakura ya vestía su habitual pijama, y se encontraba bajo las sabanas, pero entonces Karin comenzó a dar vueltas por la cama, susurrando cosas que Sakura no lograba traducir.

—Oye. — la llamó. — Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

La otra chica no le prestó atención y siguió metida en sus susurros.

—Karin, ¡Deja de moverte, personas necesitamos descansar! — susurró Haruno.

—Si, si, lo que digas.

Sakura no pegó ojo en toda la noche, puesto que Karin no había parado de rodar sobre la cama y los resortes de la misma hacían eco en los oídos de Sakura. Intentó apaciguarlos colocando una almohada en su cabeza, pero entonces Karin comenzaba a hablar para si misma, impidiéndole el sueño a Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Sakura se encontraban en la mesa, esperando por el desayuno. Ninguna de las dos jóvenes bajaba aún. Y es que ambas se encontraban durmiendo, cosa que no habían podido hacer el resto de la noche, y hasta apenas en la madrugada, cuando el sol amenazaba con salir, fue que ambas pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Sakura fue la primera en despertar al oír el golpeteo de su madre en la puerta. Con pesadez, la ninja-medic se levantó y abrió la puerta. Efectivamente, era su madre.

—¿Ah…? — se preguntó Sakura al ver los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana. Sonrió con malicia, luego corrió hasta estas y las abrió de golpe. — ¡Despierta bella durmiente! — jaló las sabanas de Karin y esta se quejó.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema, rosita?! – chilló mientras intentaba vanamente cubrirse las piernas. — ¡Apenas son las…!

—¡Las once! — cortó Sakura. —¡No he pegado ojo en toda la noche por tu culpa! — reclamó.

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Si, no parabas de dar vueltas y susurrar cosas!

—¡Mentira!

—¡Caro que no! ¡Ahora tú te excusaras con Tsunade-sama! ¡no pienso cargar con la culpa de llegar tarde!

—¡¿Estás loca?! — _Tsunade me va a matar, _pensó Karin.

—¡Tú eres una irresponsable!

—¡Y tu una escandalosa!

—¡Mira quien lo dice!

—¡Pudiste dormir, no estuve haciendo el ruido de tus ronquidos!

Sakura posó una mano sobre su pecho.

—¡Yo no ronco!

—Por supuesto que si, rosita. ¿No te has oído?

—¡Es imposible, tonta! ¡Por lo menos yo no me tiro gases por las noches!

Karin hizo una cara de asco, luego colocó ambas manos en sus caderas.

—¡Jamás me he tirado un gas!

—¿Enserio? ¡Casi muero intoxicada!

—¡Mentira!

—¡Yo no ronco!

—¡Yo no me tiro gases!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Ambas tiraban rayos por sus ojos. Sakura suspiró y se lanzó sobre su cama.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó Haruno, serenándose.

—Y bien ¿Que?

—¿Por qué estabas tan inquieta?

—No estaba inquieta.

-Claro, y yo no ronco por las noches. — ambas rieron.

—No lo haces.

—Que alivio.

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban con rumbo a la torre Hokage. Naruto no paraba de mirar a todos lados en busca de su amada Sakura, mientras que Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta de Karin, mas no mostraba señales de ello.<p>

La noche anterior habían intercambiado información valiosa. Naruto por fin había confesado sus sentimientos a Sakura, y se lo había contado a Sasuke sin ton ni son. Mientras Sasuke intentaba decir lo menos posible.

—No puedo creer que te quieras casar, teme. — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

—Es necesario. — respondió Sasuke al cabo de unos segundos.

—Lo que digas. — dijo. —Lo que no puedo creer es que Karin sea Uzumaki. — vociferó dando brinquitos. —¡Deberías pedirme su mano, teme!

Sasuke paró en seco y lo observó como si fuese el mayor idiota de todos.

—¿Que? — preguntó Naruto.

—No es tu prima, dobe. Solo es una mas.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—¿Tu si?

—Lo podría sentir si la tengo frente a mí.

—La has tenido frente a ti.

—¡Pero no sabía que fuese mi familiar!

—No es tu familia.

—¡Podría serlo!

—Has lo que quieras. — dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

Naruto ignoró las negativas de su amigo y siguió imaginando que quizás Karin fuese su prima.

* * *

><p>—¡KYAAAA! — se oyó el grito de Sakura por toda Konoha. — ¡No lo puedo creer!<p>

Karin se tapó ambos oídos con sus manos mientras observaba a una emocionada Sakura.

—¡Como puedes gritar de ese modo!

—¡No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer! — chillaba de emoción.

—Pues créelo, rosita.

—¡Sasuke-kun te pidió matrimonio!

—Eso mismo dije.

—¿Qué le respondiste? ¡Eso es un si!

—No se. — respondió Karin quitándose los anteojos para revisar que no estuviesen quebrados.

Sakura paró su dosis de _gritoterapia_ para darle paso a la confusión.

Interrogatorio _on_:

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Le he pedido un día para pensar.

—¿Pensar que?

—Mi respuesta. — respondió como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

—¡Eso ya lo se!

—¿Entonces?

—A lo que me refiero es: ¿Qué debes pensar?, ¿No es lo que quieres?

Karin suspiró.

—S-Si, bueno, no exactamente. ¡Ni que fuera tan afortunado! — giró su cabeza a un lado para evitar que Sakura notara su sonrojo.

Sakura sonrió.

—¡Esto es increíble!

—Ni que lo digas.

—¿Qué responderás?

Karin pareció pensarlo un momento, luego respondió. —Si. — se encogió de hombros.

—No me lo hubiera imaginado jamás de Sasuke-kun.

—Ni yo. ¿Sasuke pidiendo disculpas? _¿Matrimonio?_

—No pienses en ello. En verdad que Sasuke-kun está arrepentido.

—Eso lo dices tú. Sasuke se disculpó como debe contigo.

—¿Contigo no?

—No… bueno, si. ¡Solo fue un miserable _'lo siento'_!

—Eso es suficiente si lo siente de verdad. ¿Verdad?

—Si, lo sentía.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Sakura sonrió mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? — preguntó Karin.

Sakura cruzó sus meñiques detrás de su espalda.

—Naruto y yo…

—Oh… ya.

—Si.

No dijeron palabra alguna. Solo se dedicaron una sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Lo supe desde que te vi. — habló Karin.

—¿Qué? ¿El saber que?

—Tus sentimientos por Naruto. — respondió. —Aunque también había un gran dolor y am… _eso_, por Sasuke.

—¿Puedes sentir los sentimientos? — preguntó, curiosa.

—No, bueno, si. No, realmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No puedo, los sentimientos no son algo que se vean o se sientan.

—Acabas de decir que puedes sentirlos.

—Igual que tu, igual que todos.

—Me estás confundiendo.

—Puedo sentir el Chakra y su fluidez.

—Si.

—Y las tensiones, formas, colores, intensidades son las que me permiten saber lo que alguien siente. Por ejemplo, si alguien miente.

—Wah, eso es impresionante.

—Claro, cuando estás rodeada de Chakras radiantes como el de Naruto. En cambio, si estás con alguien como Sasuke, es difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios de color.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Sasuke tiene un Chakra muy… apacible y armonioso. — _ni mencionar que excitante. _—Pero cuando está en batalla, o cuando despierta el Susanno, su Chakra se vuelve oscuro.

—¿En serio? ¿No ha cambiado después de su arrepentimiento?

—No puede cambiar su naturaleza.

Sakura sonrió con sinceridad al recordar a su joven amigo; Naruto.

—Te equivocas. — dijo. —Es posible. Kyubi lo logró, ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no?

Karin pensó en ello, luego por el marco de la puerta apareció la madre de Sakura.

¡Si mamá, ya vamos! ¡Apúrate, Karin! ¡Ya voy, no me grites, rosita! ¡No me llames rosita! ¡Entonces no me des órdenes! ¡No te estoy ordenando! ¡No me grites! ¡No me grites tú! ¡Camina mas rápido, ro… Sakura! ¡¿Ahora quieres caminar rápido?! ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡No actúes para dar buena impresión!

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Naruto había llegado a la torre Hokage. Tsunade los había reprendido por su tardanza, pero entonces notó que ni Sakura ni Karin aparecían aún por su oficina.<p>

—¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? — preguntaba un impaciente Naruto.

—Aún no llegan. — respondió Tsunade.

—¿Llegan? ¿Sakura-chan y Karin-chan?

—_¿Karin-chan?_

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Oh no, eso no podía ser bueno. —Naruto, deja de llamarla así.

—¿Por qué?

—No es tu prima.

—¡Es mi prima!

—¡¿Soy su prima?! — la tercera voz hizo tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke intercambiar miradas.

—¿Es tu prima?

—¡Sakura-chan! — saludó Naruto, olvidando por breves segundos a _su prima._

* * *

><p>—Ya veo. — dijo Karin. —Sasuke, eres un bastardo.<p>

Naruto comenzó a reír sonoramente, Sakura lo calló con un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Hay, Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—No te rías de las desgracias de otros.

Naruto no comprendió lo que Sakura quiso decir con eso, mas luego, al escuchar a Karin hablar, fue que la comprensión le cayó.

—Está bien. Acepto. — dijo Karin. —Deberías disculparte con _mi primo _por ocultarle mis raíces.

El labio de Sakura comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo mientras intentaba dibujar una sonrisa.

—¿Estás loca?

—¡No le digas loca a Kar…! ¡Hay, Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—¡Cállate, Naruto! — gritó. Y si, _hay el amor apache._

—¡No estoy loca, bastardo!

—No me disculparé. No es algo relevante.

—¡Soy una maldita Uzumaki!

—¿Y?

—¡Tengo familia, bast-Sasuke!

—Hmp.

—¿Que significa ese 'hmp'?

—No me disculparé, Karin. No era mi obligación hablar sobre…

—¡Pero es tu amigo!

—¡Soy tu amigo! — intervino Naruto. Sakura lo jaló del cuello de la camiseta evitando que se acercara al par que discutían.

Karin lanzó un sonoro bufido mientras observaba a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Naruto, te pido una disculpa en nombre de Sasuke. — dijo Karin con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No me estoy disculpando.

—Lo está haciendo.

—Acepto tu disculpa, teme.

—No me estoy disculpando.

—Estás perdonado.

—¡No me estoy dis…!

—¡Gracias por perdonarlo, _primo_!

—¿Primo? — se preguntó Sakura.

—¡Prima! — celebró Naruto dando brincos a lado de Sakura. La tomó de las manos y comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Que se la va hacer. — sonrió Karin mientras abrazaba a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Pasaron cuatro años. Kakashi estaba al mando como Hokage, y Gai era quien le ayudaba en todo. Naruto y Sakura llevaban una relación bastante extrañatierna/empalagosa/rara/_no me golpees, Sakura-chan_/¡No comas comida instantánea!/¡Pero me gusta!/¡Mi comida es mejor!/Pero, Sakura-chan./¿No te gusta mi comida?/¡Me gusta!/Deja ese rammen instantáneo./y llena de muuuucha felicidad.

Mientras que Sasuke y Karin… bueno, después de haberse casado habían chocado con sus caracteres. Mientras que Karin no quería un bebé aún, Sasuke presionaba _todas las noches _para lograr embarazar a Karin. Y bien, Karin estaba a gusto con esa _presión _pero le asustaba el echo de ser madre a tan corta edad, o eso seguía diciendo pasados dos años de su matrimonio. Eso a Sasuke no le importaba, y la Uzumaki le reclamaba todos los días por ello. ¡Era tan desconsiderado!

Naruto intervendría cada que Karin se lo pidiera, y Sakura intentaría subirle los ánimos a Naruto al ver su derrota con Sasuke al tratar de convencerlo que esperara un par de años mas. Digamos que Sakura no perdía nada, puesto que ninguno de los dos estaba obsesivo con tener hijos, además, Naruto la pasaba de maravilla cuando Sakura le subía los ánimos.

—¿Estás tomando algo? — preguntaría Sasuke después de tres años de intentar arduamente embarazar a Karin .

—¡Si, maldito insensible!

—¡Teníamos un acuerdo!

—¡Un matrimonio no es un acuerdo, Sasuke!

—Para eso nos casamos.

—¡No quiero ser madre aún!

—¡Sabías lo que quería desde un principio!

—¡Jodete, maldito insensible! ¡No eres tu quien tendrá que subir mil kilos y vomitará, y se desmayara, y será un elefante… no, UNA ORCA!

—Ya estás embarazada, ¿cierto?

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

—Llamaré a Sakura.

—¡No estoy embarazada! ¿Crees que no lo sabría ya? ¡Conozco mi..! Espera… creo que si. ¡¿Que mierda me has hecho, Sasuke?!

—¿No te gustaba?

Karin se sonrojó y le dio la espalda.

—¡Si llegó a ser como una orca…!

—Sakura viene en camino.

—¡Y ahora me ignoras!

—No te ignoro.

—¡Me dices mentirosa!

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡¿Por qué me ves así?!

—¿Cómo?

—¡No estoy loca, Sasuke!

—No dije eso.

—¡Pero lo pensaste!

—No puedes saber eso.

—¡Aja, LO PENSASTE!

—¡Que no!

—¡No me grites, bastardooooo!

—Karin, no llores.

—¡No me des ordenes!

—¡No te estoy ordenando nada!

—¡Me gritas! — lloriqueó Karin.

—¡Que n…! No, Karin, no te grito. — dijo a regañadientes. Rezaba porque Sakura llegara pronto, y entonces sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? — gritó Karin mientras Sasuke corría a abrir la puerta.

—¿Karin embarazada? — gritó Sakura.

—¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

—Revísala. — dijo Sasuke a Sakura. Esta asintió.

Sakura se acercó a Karin y la tomó de los hombros. —¿Síntomas?

—Si.

—¿Todos?

—Si.

—¿Y la regla?

—No ha llegado, y eso es lo único bueno de todo esto. — se quejó Karin.

—¿Mareos?

—Si.

—¿Vomito?

—Si, y verde… ¡Es asqueroso!

—¿Somnolencia?

—Todo el tiempo. — respondió Sasuke por Karin.

—¡Tu me hiciste esto! — se señaló el vientre.

—Así que, Karin, ¿Das por hecho tu embarazo?

—… si, no me queda de otra. — respondió mientras un rubor encendía sus que lo daba por hecho, es mas, la ilusión amenazaba por salirsele de los ojos.

Esa misma noche, Konoha fue testigo del mayor teatro de la historia, protagonizado por Naruto, Sasuke, y Sakura, quien intentaba separar a ese par.

— ¿Como pudiste hacerle _eso _a Karin-chan? ¡Te dije que esperaras!

—¡No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no con Karin!

—¡Es mi prima!

—¡Está casada co...!

—¡Ten respeto, teme!

—¡Narutooooooooo! ¡Sasukeeeeeeee!

—¿S-Sakura-chan? ¡Noooo!

¡Plaff!

Nadie resultó herido... de gravedad.

Fin.

* * *

><p>—¡Mamá, dijiste que papá vendría! — reclamaba una niña de seis años.<p>

—Lo se, y lo prometió, no tardará… — respondía su madre.

—Ya es tarde, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? — preguntaba otra mujer.

—Estará ocupado.

—¡Dijo que vendría, mamá!

—Lo se lo se, no tardará, lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final capitulo III: <strong>

* * *

><p>Lixy: <em>¡Capitulo Up! Por lo menos a mi me ha sacado mas de una sonrisa, jaja. ¡Karin embarazada! No no no. Y la relación Sakura-Karin es taaaan tsundere xD <em>

_Espero les haya gustado. Nos veremos pronto. _

Mimi: _Por fin el tercer cap, ¡que emocion ya casi vamos a la mitad! Esperamos actualizar mas seguido, yo ya acabare la facu así que podre ayudar mas a lixy. Saludos a todos._

_David Sangalle Fabian. _

_Mimi Reyes. _

_Lixy-Chan (2014)_


	4. Capitulo IV: Finale

**Promesas cumplidas**

_Capitulo IV_

* * *

><p>— finale —<p>

* * *

><p>La suave brisa le meció el cabello rubio con parsimonia mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a la lapida del que alguna vez fue su amigo y compañero…; Neji. Sonrió mientras observaba el nombre grabado en aquella piedra de mármol bien cuidada, y colocó una flor sobre la lapida. En su brazo vendado, entre los dedos de su mano, llevaba consigo la banda ninja de Neji. Esa, que Hinata había insistido en que conservase. Recordó aquella vez donde se sacrificó por Hinata, y también por él. Su pecho se infló. —Gracias. — susurró al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y sonreía. —Eres un gran héroe, Neji. — y se puso en pie.<p>

Se irguió de inmediato al sentir una presencia bastante familiar.

—Naruto-kun. — lo llamó Hinata con aquella suave voz que la caracterizaba, con un ramo de flores de distintas tonalidades y colores en las manos. Las mejillas se le colorearon al sentir la fría brisa acariciar su rostro.

—Hinata, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó el rubio con su sonrisa tan común en él. Hinata y el ya habían hablado hace tiempo de los sentimientos de ambos, ella sabía que el corazón de Naruto jamás seria de ella, así que aceptó una simple amistad entre ambos… con el tiempo ya no se ponía como tomate al estar en su presencia.

—Bien, q-quise hablar un poco con Neji-san antes de ir a la academia. — respondió al momento que se posaba a su lado. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa llena de luz y se acuclilló frente a la tumba de Neji.

Colocó el ramo de flores justo a lado de la de Naruto y suspiró. Lo extrañaba, si, y mucho. No había día ni noche en la que no le pesara la muerte de Neji, pero estaba orgullosa de él, y sabía que él de ella, también

—Naruto-kun… gracias, el también te consideraba su amigo… — musitó. Se puso en pie.

—¡No hay de que, Hinata! Él fue un gran héroe — vociferó con efusividad el rubio. Hinata sonrió. Observó la lapida de su primo y suspiró. _'Neji-san_…', pensó. Permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, entonces Hinata, un poco alarmada, recordó que ya era algo tarde para…

—N-Naruto-kun, ¿no tienes que ir con Sakura-san a…?

Naruto salió de su transe 'fase/ego/héroe de Konoha' y abrió los ojos cual platos de ramen. Su rostro se contrajo en uno de pánico. — ¡Sakura-chan me va a matar! — vociferó al tiempo que corría rumbo a la academia ninja. — ¡Nos vemos Hinata! — se despidió sin voltear a atrás. Su compañera sonrió y observó una última vez la tumba de su primo antes de salir apresuradamente rumbo a la academia ninja, también.

Naruto corría de calle en calle. Saludaba a todo aquel que alzara la mano en un gesto de apreció o saludo. ¡Buenos días, Hokage-sama! ¡Buen día, Naruto!

Algunas de sus amistades también se dirigían a la academia puesto que impartirían clases en ella. Caminaban tranquilamente, y entonces Naruto corría a lado de ellos, haciéndolos parpadear un par de veces, debido a que ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión. '¿Ese fue Naruto?'. Si. Vaya. ¡No cambia!

Pasó corriendo frente a su puesto de ramen favorito. Él dueño y su nieta lo vieron. —Ese Naruto aun siento Hokage jamás va a cambiar. — dijo el anciano y soltó una risa.

—Abuelo, ¿tu conoces al Hokage? — preguntó la pequeña inocentemente.

—De toda la vida, mi niña, es mas, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia cuando él era niño? — Dijo con orgullo

—¡Si! Si, si, si, ¡cuéntame abuelo! — contestó la niña emocionada.

* * *

><p>El sombrero de Hokage le brincaba sobre la cabeza amenazando con caerse al piso por los movimientos bruscos y acelerados que producía el joven Uzumaki con su carrera. Apareció en una nube de humo frente a su esposa e hija utilizando el Jutsu de su padre. —¡Ya llegó! — gritó su hija rubia y de ojos jade como su madre.<p>

Corrió hasta su padre y este la tomó en brazos. Sakura sonrió al ver la escena, luego frunció el ceño con fingida molestia.. — ¡¿Para que tienes un reloj si no sabes a que hora llegar?! — reclamó la Haruno —ahora Uzumaki— al tiempo que se acercaba a Naruto y este le sonreía con total tranquilidad e inocencia. Volvió a sonreír genuinamente.

—¡Neh, Sakura-chan, fui a visitar a Neji! — dijo Naruto.

—¡Papá llegó como contaste que lo hacía el abuelo! — dijo Kasumi, su hija, al tiempo que soltaba a su padre y hacía un ademan con las manos.

Naruto rió con ganas al sentirse apenado. —Que inteligente eres, Kasumi, igual que tu madre. — le sonrió a su hija. Con lo cual la niña también sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que había heredado de su padre, y a Sakura le provocó un pequeño sonrojo.

—Impuntual, como siempre. Sakura, ¿no deberías dejarlo dormir por la noche? — mencionó Karin acercándose a la familia con una sonrisa burlesca y un tono a la par hicieron a Naruto poner cara de desagrado. Karin se guardó una carcajada. Sasuke, a su lado, sostenía en sus hombros a una niña de no mas de tres años, de cabello y ojos azabache como su padre, Karin traía de la mano a su hijo mayor; Itachi.

—¡Jum! Karin-chan, ten mas respeto a mi esposa, ¡estás hablando de la esposa del Hoka…!. – espetó Naruto supuestamente ofendido por el comentario de su prima. Karin bufó, burlesca, sin dejar hablar a su primo. – Como digas.

Kasumi le dedicó una sonrisa a Itachi y lo saludó efusivamente, como su padre, lo cual provoco un pequeño sonrojo y nerviosismo al niño, nadie lo percibió, solo su madre. Karin sonrió hacia ello _"tan pequeño y ya metiéndose en problemas con su tío"_ pensando que si esta escena se repetía en algunos años mas, un rubio iba a estallar de celos.

—¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? — preguntó Sakura a Naruto. Naruto soltó un suspiró y le regaló una resplandeciente sonrisa a su esposa.

—Demasiado papeleo, pero te tengo a ti, Sakura-chan, ¡tu me ayudaras, dattebayo! — rodeó los hombros de Sakura con uno de sus brazos y la acercó a él. Karin tomó de los hombros a Itachi, hincada frente a el, le dedicó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Sasuke le dedicó una ligera sonrisa e Itachi sonrió como todo un Uchiha.

Sakura abrazó a Kasumi, seguida de Naruto, quien le susurró un par de sugerencias para 'sobrevivir' a aquel primer día de clases.

—¡HEY, KASUMI, YA ES HORA DE ENTRAR, CORRE! — gritó un niña de cabello negro corto y ojos celestes, que estaba enfrente de Ino y su padre.

—Que escandalosa es esa niña. — dijo Itachi con una ceja levantada.

—Lo se, pero es mi amiga. — contestó la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa.

—Igual que su madre. — agregó Karin.

—Tú para todos tienes ¿verdad?, que grosera. — replicó Sakura con tono de regaño. La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros y Sasuke solo meneo la cabeza negativamente.

—Vamos. — Kasumi tomó la mano de Itachi y lo jaló para dirigirse a la academia

—Yo me sentaré a lado de Itachi-kun. — dijo Hanako Yamanaka con tono meloso cuando Kasumi e Itachi llegaron hasta ella.

—¡Entonces yo me sentare del otro lado! — contestó Kasumi con una sonrisa. Él niño solo atino a suspirar cansadamente.

—¡Buen día Ren! ¡Demuestra el poder de tu juventud! — gritó Rock Lee a su hijo

—¡Callate! Vas a avergonzarlo. — dijo la mujer a su lado, molesta, y estirándole la oreja a su esposo

—¡SI PAPÁ, LO HARÉ! — contestó con efusividad y el pulgar en alto el pequeño Ren

—Es tarde, son tal para cual. — concluyó Ino acercándose a Tenten.

—Nos vemos, mamá y papá, prometo ser mejor que todos esos. — dijo Takeshi Inuzuka con superioridad

—Portate bien, Takeshi-kun, y trata de hacer amigos. — recomendó dulcemente su madre.

—¡Vamos Takeshi! ¡Sé el mejor!, ¿verdad, Akamaru?- habló Kiba, con lo cual Akamaru ladró y movió la cola con aceptación, aunque un poco cansado.

—Nos vemos, hermano. —susurró la pequeña castaña que tenía cargada Kiba.

La campana sonó y todos los niños se apresuraron a entrar a la academia, algunos volteando por última vez a sus padres para despedirse.

Naruto alzó su pulgar cuando Kasumi volteó, ella lo imitó antes de desaparecer por la entrada.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas. Tal vez ninguno de los dos pensó que llegarían hasta ese momento, donde serían realmente felices… que el destino les pagaría por todo el dolor y dificultades que habían pasado todo ese tiempo, con la recompensa de tener nuevamente una familia feliz y unida, con un futuro de paz y armonía entre las naciones, sin odio, guerras o muertes… y sobretodo, con una amistad que duraría de por vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _¡CAPITULO FINAL! Estoy tan feliz, es el primer fic que termino, y siento como si se me fuera algo. Espero les guste, y si bien hay huecos sueltos, es para no hacer una ronda de parejas explicitas xD  
>Muchos se darán cuenta de quienes son los hijos, así que espero y no se lo tomen a mal, y aunque yo preferiría cambiar dos de las parejas no explicitas, me parece que así están bien. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron! Mimi, Daniel, y yo, se los agradecemos de antemano. ¡MIL GRACIAS!<em>

_Mimi y yo estamos super emocionadas, no imaginamos que acabaríamos tan pronto jeje pero gracias a quienes leyeron y se dejaron un review. Gracias._

_Que el NaruSaku viva por siempre, al igual que el SasuKarin. ¡Besos!_

_David._

_Mimi._

_Lixy-chan (2014)_


End file.
